


Over The Love

by DiamondsxStags



Category: Secret History - Donna Tartt
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Although considering the time period it wouldn't be called autism just Henry being weird, Charles is also bisexual, F/M, Henry is autistic, M/M, Richard is bisexual and Latino Jewish, Will be told from Richard's point of view
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondsxStags/pseuds/DiamondsxStags
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard Papen had always wanted more from life, he wanted thrills and the Romantic and the picturesque at all costs, and he knew he would never find them in Plano. So at the age of 19, he books a bus ticket to New York City in the hopes that it can give him everything he craves. It does, and then some more that Richard never dreamed of or wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over The Love

**Prologue**

 

Years ago, before everything that happened back in '24, if you had told me I would end up in New York City and be involved with bootleggers and mobsters and even be sleeping with one, I would've called you crazy. But that was then, and this is now.

It's been ten years since Bunny died but I can still remember everything like it was yesterday; the weather that day (rather nice and sunny), what I had had for breakfast (a bottle of Henry's bootleg gin. I had been too nervous to eat), even the way Camilla smelled (lilacs. It was a rather nice smell). Everything is imprinted on my mind like a stamp, a stamp that reads 'DO NOT FORGET!' in big red letters. I've spent years trying to forget, but I never could. I don't think I ever will.

I had dreams once. Big ones. I dreamed I would be a big time lounge singer who sang to adoring crowds who would beg for more after I had left the stage. I dreamed of fame and fortune and everything Plano would never be able to give me. These days, I'm lucky if I can get a job two nights a week. The jobs I do get are given to me out of pity. They never say so, but I know pity when I see it and I see it in everyone's eyes. I hear the whispers too, when they think I'm too drunk to know what they're saying or to care. "He had so much potential." They say to each other. "He had the voice of an angel and a face you never wanted to stop looking at. What happened?"

I know exactly what happened; they did. They swept me off my naive feet and by the time I knew I had to pull out it was already too late, I was in too deep, knew too much. And I had fallen in love. I always did do stupid things when I was in love back then. I probably still would, who knows? I haven't been that in love for a long time.

Maybe, in the past, I would've had a number of stories to tell. Stories of missed opportunities that turned out to be blessings in disguise, of lost loves that lead me to new ones, of hopes that I never lost. But now I only have one. I could try to find other stories, but it would be useless. This is the only story I'd ever be able to tell, so I must tell it.


End file.
